Hearts Connected
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Dawn is a talented nurse at age seventeen! While Ash is the heartthrob of stardom. When Ash lands himself in the hospital and he meets Dawn, they both fall in love at first sight! But, things will get complicated and they find that they had known each other for quite some time. How do they react to this? ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Ash- Hey everyone! This is the release of our new story, Hearts Connected!**

**Dawn- Where's Hannah? Is she still not back?**

**Ash- *nods* Yeah...it seems to be that she's still sulking over it.**

**Paul- Geez, can she get over it?**

**Dawn- How can she? You really don't know anything about love, now do you?**

**Paul- ...**

**Ash- Um...Eyes for Colt only does not own Pokemon**

**Dawn- And this answers the poll that had which pairing this is going to be about! It's me and Ash!**

**Ash- Since Hannah would normally say this, I will take her place! And enjoy the first chapter!**

**Dawn's POV**

"Dawn! I need you by the emergency room right now!" my boss, Emerl, yelled.

I sighed.

"I'm coming..." I muttered, running to the emergency room.

Nurse Joy spotted me running.

"Dawn, slow down! Don't want to slip there!" Nurse Joy warned me.

"Okay!" I replied and began to walk.

I smoothed out my nurse dress, which was a dull pastel blue and it reached my mid thigh.

I hated the uniform,but I had to just deal with it.

I finally reached the emergency room.

"Why do I need to be here, anyway? I'm a nurse." I stated.

Emerl looked at me. Well, more like glared at me.

My boss hates me, but I really don't know why.

"Sorry, Dawn. I was supposed to call Don, but I accidentally called you instead. Somebody get that fool Don!" Emerl hissed, dismissing the discussion.

I walked out of the emergency room and went to find Nurse Joy.

Today was just another day at St. Sinnoh hospital. Getting called accidentally by Emerl, going to Nurse Joy for advice, and just walk around the hospital.

I sighed.

Yup, today was just another normal day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I walked out of the stadium, fans cheerring and screaming. Some fans were even crying!

"We love you, Ash!" they all screamed.

I smiled my signature cheesy grin.

"Love you too." I replied.

All the girls began screaming like crazy!

I waved.

"Good night, everybody! See you in Sinnoh!" I called out as I stepped into my limo.

My director, Cilan, looked at me.

"Are you tired, Ash?" he asked.

I nodded, yawning.

"Yeah. Misty kept bugging me to take her out on a date backstage. I'm not even interested in getting into a relationship right now!" I sighed, putting my feet up on the leather seats and began to sleep.

_"I wonder what's going to happen while I'm in Sinnoh...I bet that I'll get to do more concerts there and live the good life." _I thought to myself.

But, what I didn't know was that I'm going to land myself in the hospital two weeks for now and that I was going to meet a certain someone there, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash- So this is the prologue!<strong>

**Dawn- Sorry if we don't know anything about being a nurse cause we have no experience of such stuff like that. If you spot things that we need to fix, tell us in a very nice way. I am not blowing up after that incident with Shanrock.**

**Paul- I wasn't even in this at all!**

**Dawn- You're coming next chapter. That's what Eyes for Colt only's notes say!**

**Paul- What role do I have in this?**

**Ash- *looks at Eyes for Colt only's notes* You're her boyfriend?**

**Paul- *jaw drops* SAY WHAT?**

**Cilan- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual Oshawott! =)**


	2. Who In The World Is Ash?

**Me- Hey you guys! We're finally back with Hearts Connected!**

**Ash- You guys seriously thought that we would give up on this story?**

**Dawn- I honestly thought that you might've...**

**Paul- ...**

**Me- Well...**

**Ash-Eyes for Vova only does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-Eyes for Vova only is still me! So, don't think that I copied off of somebody else.**

**Dawn-And enjoy!**

**Dawn's POV**

"Have a great day, Dawn!" Nurse Joy said as I changed out of my nurse outfit and I changed over into my maroon red tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail and I wore black netted fingerless gloves.

I smiled.

"Alright! See you soon!" I waved before running out of the building.

Honestly, I was glad to be out of that hospital for the day.

I then spotted my boyfriend by his red Ford Mustang.

He was wearing a blue Aeropostale shirt with white cargo shorts and black Nike high tops.

"Paul!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him and glomped him.

He smiled as he hugged me back tightly.

"Hey baby." he said before leaning and kissing the tip of my nose.

We stayed like that until Paul let go of me.

"So, how was work?" he asked as we got into his car.

I groaned before rubbing my temples.

"My boss was being stupid, mean, and bossy again." I pouted as he started up the car and he drove off to Swirly's, my favorite ice cream place in Jubilife City.

He laughed.

"Isn't a boss supposed to be bossy?" he asked.

I fumed.

"Paul...! It's not funny at all!" I whined.

He sighed as he stopped at a traffic light.

"I wonder why your boss is not so nice to you..." he trailed off.

I shrugged.

"I don't know why..." I trailed off.

He looked at me just as he parked right in front of Swirly's.

"You're such a sweet, pretty, and kind girl. I don't understand how somebody can hate you." he pointed out.

I sighed.

"Remember Ursula from kindergarten? She hated me because I was the only goodie two-shoe in the entire class and everyone else had acted bitchy." I explained.

We both were silent before he ruffled my head slightly, making pieces of my ponytail stand up on end.

"Don't dwell on that thought too much. Besides, it's nothing worth thinking about." he said before opening the door and he got out of his car.

I got out and followed Paul into Swirly's.

"Hello! Welcome to Swirly's. How may I help you?" the guy up front asked.

"I would like one black raspberry and one maple walnut." Paul said as he got out $20 from his pocket.

"Alright. That will be $6.75." the guy said.

Paul handed the guy $20 and he got $13.25 back.

Another guy handed me the two ice cream cones as Paul got the receipt.

"Come." he said before leading up over to a booth in the corner.

We both sat down and I saw something carved into the leather seat behind Paul's head.

"Paul, what's that?" I asked, pointing right behind his head.

He turned around and chuckled.

"You seriously forgot? I secretly carved that in with my pocket knife in sixth grade. That was the night when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes." he explained.

I gasped, now remembering that day.

"Ohmigosh! I forgot about that!" I exclaimed.

He laughed as he finished his ice cream cone.

"You done as yet?" he asked.

I nodded as I ate the last of my cone.

"Alright! Let's go." he said before grabbing my hand and leading me out of Swirly's.

We got into his car and he drove me to my apartment all the way in Eterna City.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." I said before leaning in and pressing my lips to his softly.

I pulled away and walked up to the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to my apartment and I saw May watching TV.<p>

"May, what are you looking at?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen.

"Ohmigod, Dawn! They just showed that Ash Ketchum, teen heartthrob, is coming to Hearthome City tomorrow night!" May exclaimed as she hopped off the couch.

She was wearing a lime green tye-dye tank top with a glittery lime green peace sign in the center with skinny jeans and black flip flops.

I arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked.

May gasped in surprise.

"You don't know who Ash is?" she nearly screamed, making me cover my ears.

I shook my head slowly.

"No...?" I answered uncertainly.

May groaned before picking up her teen magazine and pointing at the black haired brown eyed guy on the front page.

"Wow. He must be really popular to have his picture right on the front page." I stated bluntly.

May whacked me on the head with the magazine.

"You dummie! Of course he's popular!" she exclaimed in complete shock.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ugh..." I muttered as May went back to sit in front of the TV.

Honestly, I was kind of interested in this Ash dude. The weird thing is, his name sounds oddly familiar.

I sighed.

_"Ash...where have I heard that name?" _I thought to myself curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And we'll leave it at that.<strong>

**Ash-EH? I still don't make my second appearence?**

**Me-Soon, Ash! Soon!**

**Ash-*pouts* Boo.**

**Dawn-...**

**May and Paul-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Charizard! =)**


	3. First Concert In Sinnoh

**Me-Hey, you guys! we're officially back with Hearts Connected.**

**Ash-Yes! Finally!**

**Me-I'm so sorry for leaving this story for a while! Heard some complaints, but oh well. School's done, I'm getting ready for my trip to Alaska, I'm in a bind with a ton of guys, and I'm dating one of my best guy friends in the world? Can anything else go wrong here?**

**Dawn-Aw...Poor you...**

**Me-Thanks for the sympathy, Dawn.**

**May-And I'm excited because this chapter is told in my POV!**

**Drew-...**

**Ash-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon or any of the songs in this chapter! (that is still us, by the way!)**

**Me-And read on! This is who is who when the concert begins.**

* * *

><p><em>Text-Ash<em>

_**Text-Blue (yes, Blue)**_

_Text-Crowd_

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

"May, what's taking you so long in there? Couldn't you go back and shower in your own apartment?" Dawn complained as I turned off the shower.

"My shower broke." I stated simply as I dried myself with a light pink towel.

I could hear Dawn groaning from on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Seriously?! You are completely hopeless!" she complained, which made me laugh. I turned on the blow dryer and began to blowdry my hair.

"Same goes for you, Dawn." I pointed out.

Dawn fumed on the other side. I could tell that she was seething with anger.

"Since when?! I'm a freaking nurse and you're just a person selling ice cream at an ice cream parlor!" Dawn exclaimed.

I put down the blow dryer and squeezed some lotion into my hand.

"So? You may be a nurse, but you are still dumb." I stated bluntly.

Dawn groaned just as we both heard the doorbell.

"That has to be Drew...May, you hurry up!" Dawn hissed in between clenched teeth before storming off.

My heart skipped a beat once she mentioned Drew. Drew's my boyfriend and we have been going out since seventh grade. We've had our share of fights and quarrels, but we always work it out in the end.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and came out of the bathroom. I headed down the hall and into the living room, where Dawn and Drew were talking.

Drew was wearing a red Hollister hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark blue baggy jeans and white Reebok high tops.

Dawn was wearing a blue tank top with Blue from Blue's Clues on it (yes, Dawn is such a child) with white pajama pants that have blue spots on them and she had her hair in two low pigtails.

"Hey, you guys! What's up?" I asked, making my appearance known in the room.

Drew looked away from Dawn and smiled once he saw me.

"Hey, gorgeous. Ready to go?" he asked.

I blushed.

I was wearing a dark red crop top with a white tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and white cowboy boots. I had a red bead bracelet on my wrist with a matching necklace.

"Hey, I'm ready. Let's get going." I said before taking Drew's hand.

"Have fun at that restaurant you guys are going to!" Dawn called out as Drew closed the door behind us.

Drew smirked before grabbing a hold of me and carrying me bridal style to his car.

"I can't believe that actually worked on her..." he trailed off as he opened the car door for me. I frowned as I got in the car and he got into the driver's seat.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We're not going to a restaurant." he told me.

"Then...where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking spot he was in and he left the apartment complex.

Drew said nothing as he opened a compartment in the car and he pulled out some tickets and rested them on my lap.

"Look at those." he said.

I looked at what was on the tickets and gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, which made Drew wince as he got on the highway.

"Jesus lord. If I had told you ahead of time, Dawn would get suspicious. You know how she hates concerts." Drew rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

I laughed at that.

"Yeah...she's not the adventurous type." I told him.

"Like you, babe?" he asked, which made me blush.

"Yeah..." I then looked at the tickets. "How in the world did you know that I love Ash Ketchum?" I asked.

"Well," he flicked some hair away from his face. "I heard from a little birdie that you like him a lot." he said.

I pouted while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Iris told you, didn't she?" I guessed.

"Maybe." he said, a small smirk crawling onto his lips. I whacked him on the arm with that pout still on my face.

"You baka! You always leave me on the edge...!" I complained.

He laughed as he got off the exit.

"I know, I know, I know. It's my specialty to leave my girl on the edge." he commented.

"Gr..." I trailed off just as he took a left and another left.

Drew opened the car window, stuck his head out, and groaned loudly.

"Oh my lord! How many girls are coming to this guy's concert?!" he complained angrily.

I laughed nervously.

"At his last concert in Kanto, there were at least ten thousand people attending his concert." I told him.

His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"The heck?! What, is he the new Justin Bieber or something?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe. You can call him anything you like." I told him simply.

"Okay." he said just as he drove into a parking spot.

He turned off the engine and we got out of the car.

I pouted as I closed the car door behind me.

"Aw man! Why did we have to stop the car?!" I complained.

"And why are you complaining, missy? Would you rather like it if we skipped his concert and make out?" he asked smartly.

I shook my head.

"I mean, I like kissing you. It's just that...they were playing Billionaire by Ash!" I complained once again.

Drew sweat dropped as he fell down anime style.

"Man, you really are obsessed with the kid..." he trailed off.

* * *

><p>Drew made his way over to me with a bucket of popcorn and a Dr. Pepper in his hand.<p>

"I got you the popcorn, just like you told me to." he said as he handed me the popcorn.

I turned around, sipping on a cherry milkshake.

"Hmmm?" I questioned, the straw still in my mouth.

He groaned as he handed me the Dr. Pepper and he snatched the cherry milkshake out of my hand.

I pouted.

"Why can't I have your milkshake?" I whined.

"Because it's mine, July." he snapped.

I pinched his arm, which made him almost drop his shake.

"Hey...!" he complained, which made me laugh. I them smiled as I wrapped my arms around his arm and pulled him to me.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Meh. It was nothing." he said as he stuffed handfuls of mouth into his mouth.

He then coughed, signaling that he had stuffed too much popcorn into his mouth.

I laughed just as the lights suddenly turned off. I felt something rise up inside of me, signaling that I was excited for the show to begin.

Just then, a song began to play.

_I wanna_

_Boom_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_With your body_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_With your body_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

The whole place went into complete chaos as two spotlights shot down on a guy and a girl.

The guy was wearing a white shirt with a black motorcycle jacket, jeans with a huge rip in the right knee and black high tops.

The girl was wearing a white tube top shirt with the bottom flaring out, a black tutu skirt, fish net leggings, and black platform boots that had skulls all over it.

I screamed, recognizing the guy.

"I LOVE YOU, ASH!" I screamed, which made Drew drop the box of popcorn and the cherry milkshake as he covered his hands over his ears.

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

The girl spun around and she winked while Ash began to sing.

_I'm gonna_

_Pull you over_

_Pull you under_

_Make your body_

_Surrender to mine_

_... ..._

_Girl_

_You can make me_

_Suffer_

_Do whatever_

_Cuz I know_

_You're one of a kind_

_Tell me:_

_Who can love you?_

_Nobody!_

He snapped his fingers and the girl spun right into his arms. The girls were biting their lip in jealousy.

_Hold you?_

_Nobody!_

_Make your body wind_

_Like me_

_You will never_

_Find somebody_

_Like me_

She spun herself around so that her back was pressed up against her chest and he blew on her ear lightly.

He then pointed at the crowd.

_Who can love you?_

_Nobody!_

_Hold you?_

_Nobody!_

_Make your body wind_

_Like me_

_You will never_

_Find somebody_

_Like me_

The girl pulled out of his grasp and they began to sing.

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

He then grabbed ahold of her hand and spun her around and dipped her down low.

He brought her back up.

_Imma_

_Spin you around_

_Push your buttons_

He began poking at her stomach, pretending that he was actually pushing buttons that were on her.

_Buy you _

_Plenty of stuff_

_... ..._

_Then_

_I'll take you down_

_To the bottom_

_Work you_

_All the way_

_To the top_

She then pushed him away and they both pointed at the crowd.

_Who can love you?_

_Nobody!_

_Hold you?_

_Nobody!_

_Make your body wind_

_Like me_

_You will never_

_Find someone_

_Like me_

_Who can love you?_

_Nobody!_

_Hold you?_

_Nobody!_

_Make your body wind_

_Like me_

_You will never_

_Find someone_

_Like me_

They began to dance on the stage and the place went crazy!

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

"Who's the girl?" Drew questioned.

"You don't know her?" one of the girls asked.

Drew shook his head.

"Nope. Why, do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah! She's Blue Hyoumi, a very great actress/singer. She has won three Grammy awards for her amazing voice. I believe Ash is dating her, but I am not quite sure." the girl explained.

"Oh." Drew stated as he watched, waiting for the concert would end or else his eardrums would burst.

_**On top of my love**_

_**Gain**_

_**And you're gonna**_

_**Get it tonight**_

Her hips swayed back and forth as she continued to dance.

_I'm focused_

_I'm ready_

_Girl_

_I'm gonna_

_Give it_

_To you_

_Right_

The crowd went wild as he continued to sing.

_I'm gonna_

_Pull you over_

_Pull you under_

_Make your body_

_Surrender to mine_

_... ..._

_Girl_

_You can make me_

_Suffer_

_Do whatever_

_Cuz I know_

_You're one of a kind_

They both spun around and sang.

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

Bubbles began to float around and everyone was dancing on the dance floor at this point.

_I wanna_

_Boom _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Yo_

_We're gonna_

_Rough it up_

_Before we take it_

_Slow_

_Girl_

_Let me_

_Rock you_

_Rock you_

_Like a rodeo_

_**It's gonna be**_

_**A bumpy ride**_

They both bowed and everyone applauded.

"Thank you!" he hollered as everyone quieted down. "Is everyone ready to party?!" he hollered again and everyone went wild.

"Okay! Let's get to it!" he threw a smoke grenade and so did Blue. They both disappeared and the lights went out again, which made everyone corrupt into complete chaos.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He left." Drew stated simply.

"Huh?! But why?!" I whined.

"He hates you, August." he sneered, which made me punch him in the arm.

"Drew...!" I snapped just as smoke and laser lights filled the room. The whole place erupted into chaos as a voice entered the room.

_Easy come_

_Easy go_

_That's just how_

_You live _

_Oh_

_Take_

_Take_

_Take it all_

_But you never give_

A spotlight shone in the center of the stage and a white Nike high top stepped into at least a quarter of it.

_Should've known_

_You was_

_Trouble_

_From the_

_First kiss_

_Had your eyes_

_Wide open_

_Why were they open?_

Ash stepped into the spotlight and all the girls were ready to cry, for his face was stained with tears.

Ash was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had a huge rip that showed where his heart was with jeans and white Nike high tops.

"Oh my god..." I trailed off.

Drew just sweat dropped.

"Oh brother..." he trailed off.

_Gave you all_

_I had_

_And you tossed it_

_In the trash_

_You tossed it_

_In the trash_

_You did_

He grabbed his chest and continued to sing, acting like as if he was hurt.

_To give me_

_All your love_

_Is all_

_I ever asked_

_Cuz_

_You don't_

_Understand_

_I'll catch a_

_Grenade _

_For you!_

All of a sudden, sparks flew through the air and smoke went spewing everywhere.

The whole room gave him a round of applause while I was screaming my head off.

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Throw my head_

_On a blade_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_I'll jump_

_In front of a train_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_You know_

_I'll do anything_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_I will go_

_Through all of_

_This pain_

_Take a bullet_

_Straight through_

_The brain!_

_Yes,_

_I would die_

_For you_

_But_

_You won't do_

_The same!_

He threw a smoke grenade and he disappeared.

He then appeared right by the far left of the stage wearing a ragged grey shirt with ripped jeans and red Vans. He was holding a half bottle of alcohol (which I knew was sparkling cider) in his right hand.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_Nooo..._

_... ..._

_Black_

_Black_

_Black n' blue_

_Beat me_

_Till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil_

_I said, _

_"Hey! When you get back to where you're from?"_

_Mad woman!_

_Bad woman!_

_That's just_

_What you are_

_Yeah_

_You smile_

_In my face_

_Then you_

_Rip out_

_The brakes_

_From my car_

_Ohh_

He uncapped the bottle.

_Gave you all_

_I had_

_And you tossed it_

_In the trash_

_You tossed it_

_In the trash_

_You did_

_(Did)_

_To give me_

_All your love_

_Is all_

_I ever asked_

_Cuz_

_You don't_

_Understand_

_I'll catch a_

_Grenade _

_For you!_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Throw my head_

_On a blade_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_I'll jump_

_In front of a train_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_You know_

_I'll do anything_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_I will go_

_Through all of_

_This pain_

_Take a bullet_

_Straight through_

_The brain!_

_Yes,_

_I would die_

_For you_

_But_

_You won't do_

_The same!_

He threw another smoke grenade and the next thing you knew, he had teleported right in front of me and Drew.

He wore the same thing he had on last time except that it was more messed up, the bottle was empty, and he was covered in scars, wounds, and bruises.

_If my body_

_Was on fire_

_Ohhh_

_You'd watch me_

_Burn down_

_In flames_

_You said_

_You loved me_

_You're a liar_

_Cause you never_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Did_

_Baby!_

He looked at me with sad eyes before throwing yet another smoke grenade and he disappeared.

This time, he was flying over us with white wings and he was wearing all white.

_But darling!_

_I'll still_

_Catch a grenade_

_For you!_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Throw my head_

_On a blade_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_I'll jump_

_In front of a train_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_You know_

_I'll do anything_

_For you_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_I will go_

_Through all of_

_This pain_

_Take a bullet_

_Straight through_

_The brain!_

_Yes,_

_I would die_

_For you_

_But_

_You won't do_

_The same!_

He looked down at the crowd and threw some silver stars confetti all over us.

_No_

_You won't_

_Do the same_

_You wouldn't_

_Do the same_

_Ohhh_

_You'd never_

_Do the same!_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

He landed back down on the stage and everyone gave him a round of applause. The wings were removed from his back and he bowed.

"Thank you, everyone. Do you all know who I am?" he asked.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"Say it again! Do you all know who I am?" he asked.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

He laughed.

"You guys are so energetic. Even if that is so, you guys are still my awesome fans." he told them.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"You know, I always wanted to know something." he said.

"I see these wonderful ladies here and I wonder to myself: Who is that one less lonely girl?" he asked.

The music began to play and he began to sing into his microphone just as Blue appeared right next to him wearing a red shirt with white skinny jeans that said, Radioactive painted on the leg in red paint and red Converse. She had on red zipper earrings with a matching necklace and some of her hair was dyed red.

_Alright, let's go!_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_One less_

_Lonely_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

He began to walk over to the center of the stage.

_There's gonnna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_How many_

_"I told yous"_

_And "start overs"_

_And shoulders_

_Have you cried_

_On before?_

_How many promises_

_Be honest_

_Girl_

_How many tears_

_You let_

_Hit the floor?_

_How many bags_

_You packed_

_Just to_

_Take him back_

_Tell me that_

_How many_

_Either "or's"?_

_But no more_

_If you let me_

_Inside your world_

_There'll be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(Oh!)**_

_Oh_

_Saw so many_

_Pretty faces_

_Before I saw_

_You_

_**(You)**_

_Now all I see_

_Is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_**(No!)**_

_No_

_Don't need_

_All those pretty faces_

_Like I need_

_You_

_And when you're mine_

_In the world_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**I'm coming for you!**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_**(One less lonely girl**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'm gonna_

_Put you first_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'll show you_

_What you're worth_

_That's what_

_I'm gonna do_

_If you let me_

_Inside your world_

_There'll be _

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_... ..._

_Christmas_

_Wasn't merry_

_14th of February_

_Not one of them_

_Spent with you_

_How many_

_Dinner dates_

_Set dinner plates_

_And he didn't even_

_Touch his food?_

_How many_

_Torn photographs_

_Are you taping back?_

_Tell me_

_That you couldn't_

_See an open door!_

_But no more_

_If you let me_

_Inside your world_

_There'll be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(Oh!)**_

_Oh_

_Saw so many_

_Pretty faces_

_Before I saw_

_You_

_**(You)**_

_Now all I see_

_Is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_**(No!)**_

_No_

_Don't need_

_All those pretty faces_

_Like I need_

_You_

_And when you're mine_

_In the world_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**I'm coming for you!**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_**(One less lonely girl**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'm gonna_

_Put you first_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'll show you_

_What you're worth_

_That's what_

_I'm gonna do_

_If you let me_

_Inside your world_

_There'll be _

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_... ..._

_I can fix up_

_Your broken heart_

_**(Heart)**_

_I can give you_

_A brand new_

_Start_

_**(Start)**_

_I can make you_

_Believe_

_**(Yeah)**_

_I just wanna_

_Set one free girl_

_To fall_

_**(Free to fall)**_

_She's free_

_To fall_

_**(Fall in love)**_

_With me_

_Her heart's locked_

_And know what?_

_I got the key_

_I'll take her_

_And leave_

_The world with_

_One less_

_Lonely_

_Girl..._

_... ..._

_There'll be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(Oh!)**_

_Oh_

_Saw so many_

_Pretty faces_

_Before I saw_

_You_

_**(You)**_

_Now all I see_

_Is you_

_I'm coming for you_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_**(No!)**_

_No_

_Don't need_

_All those pretty faces_

_Like I need_

_You_

_And when you're mine_

_In the world_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**I'm coming for you!**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_**(One less lonely girl**_

_**(One less lonely girl)**_

_There's gonna be_

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'm gonna_

_Put you first_

_**(I'm coming for you)**_

_I'll show you_

_What you're worth_

_That's what_

_I'm gonna do_

_If you let me_

_Inside your world_

_There'll be _

_One less_

_Lonely girl_

_Only you, Shawty_

_... ..._

Everyone applauded and he winked, which made all of the girls almost faint.

"Ready for more?" he asked.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Okay! It's time to rumble!" he hollered, which made everyone go crazy.

* * *

><p>The concert had ended and Drew was driving me back to the apartment complex.<p>

"Oh my god, Drew! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"No problem. I'm just glad that I don't have to hear anymore screaming girls. That seriously hurt my head." he said, which made me pout.

"Drew...!" I complained, which made Drew chuckle.

"But, listen: I'm just glad that I got to see my girl happy." he said.

"Aw...Drew, you're so sweet!" I declared as I reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Hey...! You can get to do that once we reach the complex." he told me, which made me laugh as we continued to cruise down the highway.

"Drew?" I spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"How will I explain to Dawn that we took too long at the restaurant?" I asked.

"Just tell her that we had to wait a while and then I took you for a stroll in the park." he told me.

"But...! Dawn wouldn't believe that we had to wait long! She knows you're famous and she knows you can come and go as you please." I explained.

"Ah...true. Well, just tell her that after dinner, I took you shopping and we went for a stroll in the park. Then, we went to a nightclub and danced for a bit." he told me.

I nodded.

"Sounds good." I told him just as he pulled up right by the apartment complex.

"Okay, babe. So, I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah." I leaned in and we shared a sweet kiss. "Bye, Dreswie." I said cutely before pinching his cheek once more and getting out of the car.

"Hey...! Don't call me that!" he snapped, which made me laugh as I closed the car door shut.

I walked into the apartment and went up the elevator to Floor 3.

I got off the elevator and I walked into Room 312, where Dawn was sleeping at the dining room table with her laptop on beside her.

I smiled as I went to the living room, got her Mexican flag throw off from off the couch, walked back over to Dawn, and threw it over her.

"Good night..." I trailed off before walking off and heading into the guest room to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you have it! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait!<strong>

**Ash-Oh, it's fine.**

**Dawn-When will me and Ash meet? **

**Me-Chapter 8.**

**Dawn and Ash-Oh wow...**

**Cilan-Next chapter! Cilan forces Ash to hang out and have some fun with Misty! How will it turn out?**

**Misty-And R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

**Me-Oh, and you guys also get some virtual cookies and cupcakes. :3**


	4. Being Dragged Around

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Hearts Connected! Geez, it's been a while...**

**Dawn-What are you up to?**

**Me-School, studies, stuff like that...**

**Ash-School started for you already?**

**Me-*nods* Yes, sadly.**

**Dawn-Aw...**

**Paul-Whatever.**

**Me-Well, I don't own Pokémon or Pretty Little Liars!**

**Ash-And read on!**

**Dawn's POV**

I woke up tiredly and looked to see that there was some breakfast in front of me and that May was in the living room, watching an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"May...?" I asked groggily.

May paused the show (it was on demand) and turned to look at me.

All I could see was that she had curled her hair and she had a red and white polka-dotted headband in her hair. She also had on red bead stud earrings with a matching necklace and I saw that she was wearing something red. She had on some red lipstick with some blush, mascara, and red eye shadow.

"Yeah? What's up?" May answered.

"What time did you come home?" I asked.

I swore that I saw May jolt, but I shook it off as she told me the time that she got home.

"I got home around midnight." she told me.

"Eh?! What did you guys end up doing?!" I nearly exclaimed.

"Oh, us? After we ate at the restaurant, we went shopping, walked in the park, and partied at the nightclub." she told him.

"Okay." I said as I got up, the throw sliding off of me (I didn't know that she was lying or that the throw was on me).

I looked behind me and saw my throw on the ground.

"May, how did my throw get here? Furthermore, how did I end up here?" I asked.

"Oh, your throw? You fell asleep there and so, I covered you. As for how you got there, I have no idea. You were probably working on your laptop and you fell asleep." May guessed.

I turned on my laptop and it showed my hospital's official website. That was when all of the memories from last night flowed through my mind.

"Oh yeah! I was looking to get another position so that I can show Emerl that I'm not worthless." I told her as I picked up my throw and walked over to the couch May was sitting on.

"Dawn, why would you think that?! A boss has to have everyone's back no matter what!" May exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as I flung the throw over the couch.

"Well, this one doesn't." I noted.

I then got a good view of her outfit. She had on a red scoop neck dress and black peep toe flats.

"May, were you planning on going somewhere?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah! What are you up to today?" she asked.

I gasped, remembering something.

"Oh god...! I'm going to be late for work!" I exclaimed as I raced into my room.

"Hey! Wait!" May called out as she raced after me.

She burst into the room as I began to hurriedly rummage through my closet for my nurse outfit.

She stopped me before I could pull my outfit out of the closet.

"Dawn, you're working too much. You need to take a break every once in a while. I'm calling the hospital and I'm going to tell them that you're sick and that you're taking a day off." May said defiantly before stepping out of my room.

I sighed before reluctantly putting my nurse uniform back into the closet and began searching for another outfit, knowing better than to argue with May.

"Ugh, why do I always give into May...?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I yawned tiredly as I stepped into the kitchen to see Cilan cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

I had on a black sleeveless shirt with blue, red, black, and green plaid boxers. My hair was messy and wild with pieces of my hair sticking up in random spots.

"Mornin', Cilan." I greeted.

"Morning to you too, Ash." Cilan stated as he flipped what might've been a pancake in a pan.

Cilan had on a blue Hollister shirt with black denim pants and white high tops.

I sat down at the bar and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" I asked as he put at least eighteen maple syrup-covered pancakes in two plates for me.

Cilan simply shrugged as he turned off the stove and put that last pancake on a plate.

"I know what you're doing, but I'm not sure about me." he stated simply as he put the plate right by the seat next to me.

I eyed Cilan weirdly as he sat down next to me.

"Cilan, what have you planned for me?" I asked while narrowing my eyes into slits.

"Listen, it's not about your next concert in Eterna City." he told me.

I shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth and swallowed it, my eyes still on Cilan.

"Okay, then. What is it?" I asked.

"I have set you up with Misty on a date." he told me.

I groaned loudly as I slammed my fork down on the table.

"How many times have I said that I am not ready for a relationship as yet?! I've said this for who knows how long and you just keep insisting that I should go out Misty!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to put you in a relationship! I'm trying to get you out of this apartment and out into the world." Cilan explained.

"So what? I don't want to go." I said stubbornly as I ate the last of my pancake.

"Ash, you do know that she's a very famous model, right?" Cilan asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned, trying to play dumb.

I knew exactly what that meant. The Waterflowers are very powerful and if you say no to a Waterflower, things will get nasty.

"You cannot say no to a Waterflower. And if you don't go, you will not play video games for a week." Cilan threatened.

I couldn't take it anymore as I began to throw a mini-tantrum.

"GRAW! Fine! But, you will not do anything to draw me away from my video games!" I pointed out.

Cilan sighed.

"Okay. Well," he picked up the two plates and put them in the sink. "You might as well get dressed. She's gonna be here in twenty-five minutes." Cilan explained.

I sighed as I got out of my chair and walked down the hall towards my room.

_"Cilan is SO not cute..." _I pouted as I entered my room and began to change into an outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"So! What do you think we should do today?" May asked as we got off the tram that connects from Eterna to Hearthome.

I had changed over into a white crop top that had a jeans jacket over it with a faded denim jeans skirt and black boots. My hair was curled a little bit, courtesy of May.

"I don't know; you're the one who dragged me out here in the first place..." I pointed out.

May seemed to ignore me as she pointed at a store.

"Ooooooooh! They sell some Ash Ketchum stuff over there!" she exclaimed as we reached a busy intersection.

I groaned.

"You and this guy again..." I trailed off.

"Come on, Dawn! Stop being a grump and let's go!" May exclaimed as the sign turned to a white walking man and we walked across the street.

Once we got on the other side, she dragged me into the store and she looked around, acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Ohmigod!" she exclaimed before running off to look at the many Ash Ketchum stuff that they had.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"And I thought that I was the one who was always so chirpy..." I trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I walked down the street hand in hand with Misty.

I had on a white American Eagle shirt with jeans and white high tops.

Misty had on a pink one-shoulder crop top with a jeans miniskirt and tan flip-flops. She had a pink bunny barette in her hair.

"Ash, where are we going?" she asked.

I simply shrugged.

"Anywhere you want. I don't care." I stated simply.

All I wanted was for this "date" to be over. I was getting ready to go and play some more Assassin's Creed and then that was when Cilan came in and ruined my perfect Misty-free day.

"Oooooooh! Look over there~!" she exclaimed.

I groaned.

"Before I look at what you're pointing, I need to ask you something." I said.

"Okay? And that is?" she questioned.

"Why do you keep following me around? Everywhere I turn, you're right there." I asked.

Misty pouted.

"Aw, come on Ashy~! I'm your biggest fan, you know..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, I get that. But, please don't stalk me or call me Ashy. That nickname pisses me off." I pointed out bluntly.

"I don't care, Ashy. I'll call you that." she then dragged me over to a poster. "See? They already have your poster up." Misty noted.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

I then noticed a store that looked like something Misty would enjoy.

"Hey, there's a store over there if you want to go there." I pointed out as I pointed at the store.

Misty looked at where I was pointing and she gasped.

"Oh my god!" she then tugged on my arm. "Come on, Ashy!" she exclaimed before pulling me over to the store.

I groaned tiredly.

"Ugh..." I mumbled to myself as I got dragged into the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I groaned tiredly as we continued to walk around the store that we were currently in at the moment.

"May...can we go back now?" I asked.

May shook her head.

"Dawn, you're too obsessed with your work. You need to come out and do some fun stuff!" she exclaimed.

I sweat dropped.

"I do that kind of stuff with Paul, ya know..." I trailed off.

"You do that, but you don't do anything with me! Hence why I'm dragging you all over downtown Hearthome." May pointed out as she began to pay for her stuff.

"I get that. I'll work harder on that." I told her.

She smiled as she handed me a bag.

"That's yours." she said.

I eyed the bag in shock.

"EH?! You bought these clothes for me?!" I nearly exclaimed as I looked inside the bag.

May nodded as the lady handed her the receipt.

"Yes, I did. Your wardrobe needs some updating." she told me bluntly as we walked out of the store and we began to walk down the street.

I pouted.

"No, it doesn't!" I whined.

May laughed at that.

"Oh sure..." she trailed off.

"So, where are we going now?" I questioned.

"To the shuttle. I'm getting ready to go to dinner with Drew and as for you, you've got your hospital interviews and stuff like that." May explained.

I shook my head.

"I'm not looking for a higher position anymore." I told her.

Her jaw dropped as we waited for the shuttle to come and get us.

"EH?! How come?! You've wanted this opportunity for a while now! Why are you giving up?!" she nearly exclaimed.

"Well, I just need to be happy with what I have."

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I sighed in relief as I walked up to my apartment.

I had just dropped off Misty after a very tiring and annoying date. I was actually quite happy to be away from her. She's not my type, anyway.

I unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment to see Cilan playing Call of Duty: Black Ops in the living room.

My jaw dropped.

"Cilan...?" I closed the door behind me and rested the keys on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing your video games, why?" he questioned.

"Why, though?" I asked.

"I chased you out of the house so that I could play. You never let me play on your Xbox and so, the only way to get you out of the house was to force you to go with Misty." he stated simply.

I fumed.

"SO, THAT'S WHY YOU CHASED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE, YOU IDIOT CILAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it! Man, I rushed big time.<strong>

**Paul-Yes, you did.**

**Me-Finally! Someone who agrees with me!**

**Paul-And it sucked.**

**Me-Right!**

**Dawn-Don't say that! It was good!**

**Me and Paul-Don't you see that I/she failed epically?!**

**Dawn-*sweat drops* Okay, okay...**

**May-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Now, I officially have 2,000+ words full of crap for this chapter. :**


	5. Coffee Date

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Hearts Connected!**

**Dawn-You're back!**

**Me-Yes, I am.**

**Ash-What took you so long?!**

**Me-Stuff.**

**Ash-Like what kind of stuff?**

**Me-Oh, let's just say: my love life, my school life, and did I forget to mention that my last laptop crashed on me?**

**Ash and Dawn-EH?!**

**Misty-Well...that's unlucky...**

**Me-Exactly!**

**May-NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Dawn was in the restroom in the employee room, changing into an outfit in order to go out for lunch.

She changed into a white one-shoulder shirt with a pleated denim miniskirt and black knee-length boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were swept off to the side.

She stepped out of the employee room and she headed out of the hospital.

Just as she set foot out into civilization (Dawn thinks that the hospital is like a place in the middle of nowhere, since she still isn't used to the working environment), her cell phone began to ring.

Dawn arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Huh? Who's calling me?" _she asked herself as she took her phone out of her brown purse and she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Dawn, this is Paul." Paul said.

Dawn smiled as she headed over to her car.

"Hey, Paul! What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee. I figured that you're on your lunch shift, so I decided that now would be a good time." he explained.

"Oh, sure! I'm just getting to my car." she told him.

"You don't need to go into your car." he said.

"Huh...? Why not?" she questioned.

"Look behind you." he said.

Dawn turned around and saw a red Ford Mustang coming up towards her. She smiled, knowing only one person who would have a red Ford Mustang.

"I'm hanging up now." she told him as she hung up, put her phone in her purse, and she got into the car.

She closed the door, put on her seatbelt, and she leaned in so that she could give Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted.

A smile appeared on Paul's face.

Paul had on a green Aeropostale shirt with light grey sleeves attached, baggy jeans and brown Vans.

"Hey." he said as they drove out of the hospital parking lot and they began to drive to a coffee shop.

"What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Me? Oh, I was looking for some showtimes to go see that new movie you wanted to see." he said.

"You mean Extravagant Bridesmaids?" Dawn questioned.

Paul nodded.

"Yeah. What was it about again?" he asked.

"It's about two tomboy bridesmaids who fall for the same guy, who is the groom for a wedding. There's a shy tomboy and a rambunctious tomboy. He falls for the shy tomboy because unlike the rambunctious tomboy, she is more orderly and more polite than the other one." Dawn explained.

"Ah..." Paul trailed off as they arrived at a coffee shop called Cafe Luminescent.

They got out of the car and they walked into the coffee shop.

"Wow...I had no idea that there was a place like this here...!" Dawn exclaimed as they got into line.

Paul simply shrugged.

"This place has been here for at least two years. What, you had no idea that this place was here?" he asked.

"No...Well, look! It's not my fault that you're a news reporter!" she complained.

Paul chuckled.

"Well, there was a robbing incident here a year and a half ago and I went there to get the scoop for the news." he said.

"Sir, what would you like?" the guy up front asked.

"I would like to get a decaf coffee, apple cinnamon tea, and two chocolate chip cookies." he said.

The guy punched that in and the total came up.

"$15.16 is your total." he said.

Paul took out his wallet and he pulled out a $20 bill. He handed it to the guy and he got some change back.

"Thank you." the guy handed them their coffee, tea, and chocolate chip cookies. "Have a great day." he said as he began to take someone's order.

Paul found a table by the window and they sat down.

"So..how's work going for you?" Paul asked.

"It's okay. Emerl's still being bossy and recently, I was looking for a new position. But, that was when I realized that I should be happy with what I have and that I shouldn't switch positions because of one person." Dawn explained.

"I see..." he trailed of as he sipped on his decaf coffee.

Dawn finished off her cookie as she looked into his onyx black eyes.

"How's your job so far? What's the latest story?" she asked.

"Something about this singer rising up to fame. His name is Ash Ketchum." he said.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"May's crazy for that kid...I'm quite shocked that Drew hasn't broken up with her." Dawn stated, which made the two of them laugh.

"Anyway," he rested his empty decaf coffee next to the piece of cookie he still had left. "He's supposed to be performing here tomorrow night with his new hit single, Billionaire." he explained.

"What's the name of his tour? Every singer has a name for their tour." she said.

"It's Billionaire. He's launching one next year on one of his upcoming albums." he said.

"And how do you know that?" she questioned.

"I talked to Cilan, his manager. He told me all of Ash's plans and he said that he's going to get him to date Misty Waterflower, a very famous model. However - - -" Dawn cut him off.

"I've heard of her. She's pretty snobby." Dawn noted.

Paul nodded.

"Yes, she is. I've done an interview with her when I went to Castelia City for her fashion show." he finished off his cookie. "Well, Cilan wants Ash to date her. But, he doesn't want to date her. And here's the part that I find interesting: he wants to date a girl with blue hair and sapphire blue eyes." he explained.

Dawn's eyes widened as she finished off her cookie and tea.

"That's what I look like..." she trailed off.

"That's what I was telling Cilan. He told me that one day, I should let you meet them and I told him that whenever I'm free, I'll see if I could arrange something like that." Paul said.

Dawn's phone beeped and she looked down, seeing that she got a text from Nurse Joy.

Dawn sighed.

"Nurse Joy wants to know where I am. I need to go back to the hospital." she told him.

"Of course...Emerl the bossy boss will get annoyed if you get back late." Paul joked, which made Dawn laugh as they threw everything in the trash and they went into the car.

* * *

><p>"See you around, babe?" he asked as he pulled up at the front of the hospital.<p>

Dawn nodded.

"Sure." she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed back and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled in the kiss as she pulled away.

"Bye." she said as she unbuckled the seat belt and she got out of the car just as Paul drove away.

Dawn sighed as she looked at the hospital building.

"Well...back to work..." she trailed off before walking into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it!<strong>

**Dawn-Chapter's done?**

**Me-*nods* Yeeup!**

**Ash-What's next?**

**Me-Another day with Ash in the recording studio!**

**Ash-Aw man!**

**Cilan-Well, you need to.**

**Ash-*pouts* Whatever...**

**Dawn-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! :)**


End file.
